


And Now That You Are Here...

by Rainbowed



Series: The Hylian, the Dragon Knight, and the Shark Prince [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowed/pseuds/Rainbowed
Summary: Link gets punished right in Sidon's lap.





	And Now That You Are Here...

_Spanking_

* * *

 

Sidon asks for them to go slow, to perform for him which Volga honors with one condition: _Do not touch_. Everything would have been fine had Sidon not agreed to the terms prior to Link’s instructions to strip down. Bent over the bed, elbows propping him up so he’s a hairs length from both of Sidon’s cocks, Link looks deliciously exposed. Messy tresses and rosy cheeks frame Hylian features in a way that portrays him as helpless, yet way Link’s sobs break into sultry moans when Volga strikes him bare from behind sends a message quite the contrary. Sidon was told to relax and enjoy, however, he hadn’t expected to be front row to Link’s breathless, desirably flush form and not lay a hand on it.

Prior to starting Sidon wasn’t sure if the condition was for him as much as it was for Link but after the sixth strike on Link’s backside, he was sure Voga was toying with him. Imagining Link, lips around one cock while one hand is wrapped around the other, blue eyes watching him through lashes as Volga either preps him or fucks him is hot enough to have Sidon fist the sheets as a preventative measure.

Link is granted a reprieve when Volga chooses to knead the swollen flesh of his ass, taking a knee to press loving kisses and bites into flesh that is sure to bruise later. Sidon is engulfed within the moment as well, finding the way Link’s shaky exhale has him slump in Sidon’s lap a pretty telling sign that their foreplay is nearing its conclusion. He’s beautiful when teased and Sidon closes his eyes just to burn the spent image of his love into the back of his eyelids.

Several mockings _Tsks_ stem from the space behind Link. When Sidon reopens his eyes, Volga has closed the distance at his left, and calloused fingers twist in Link’s hair for more than a mere luxury. Volga gaze is nothing short of calculating; a trait gained from years of battle experience no doubt. He fists blond locks, crooning Link’s head back far enough to earn a wince and bare such a fair collar.

“The Prince _is_ going to fuck you.” The way his baritone exudes a powerful intensity rivals the jolt of a shock arrow––a fearfully attractive quality. “But since you broke my one rule, Hylian, we are going to have to you punish a bit longer before that.”

Soft whines of protest escape Link’s throat now that he isn’t getting the attention he wants. Sidon is aware of how achingly aroused and sore Link is, and how he longs for Volga’s vow of debauchery. Its no secret with the way Volga takes up residence behind Link once again, placing a warm hand on his tailbone.

“Do what you’d like with him, Prince.”

Sidon nods, not wasting a second with guiding one of his painfully erect cocks between Link’s lips, relishing the way he earnestly takes as much as he can into his mouth at once. Link wraps a hand around the other but keeps his blue eyes focused on the task before him. White desire pools in the base of his spine and Sidon finds himself unable to stop himself from placing a hand behind Link's head. He’s fucked Link’s face many times before, but every time Sidon gets blown he’s surprised by how slick and warm it is, the sweet graze of dull teeth on his glands, and just how eager Link is to use his mouth.

A loud, flat _thud_ has Link’s voice melt around Sidon’s cock.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


End file.
